


Sayonara

by TsunamiStarz



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dream just gone and done it, Hurt No Comfort, Sam doesn’t deserve the guilt and trauma, TommyInnit is dead bois, he needs a hug, inspired by the song Sayonara from DDLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsunamiStarz/pseuds/TsunamiStarz
Summary: His paws quietly tapped the obsidian floor as he impatiently approached the lava wall.Tommy had been uncharacteristically quiet for a few hours now, and Sam was eager to finally get the boy out of the cell now.He gently pressed the stone button on the wall.“Hello, Sam…”:)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Sayonara

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by the song Sayonara from the DDLC soundtrack and a piece of fanart I saw on twitter. Listened to that on repeat whilst writing this.
> 
> This is not beta’d, we die like Tommy- alone and scared.
> 
> TW for blood and a little description of Tommy, but not too detailed or gory.

:)

His paws quietly tapped the obsidian floor as he impatiently approached the lava wall. After hours of climbing through uncomfortable crannies of redstone machinery, he’d finally singled out the issue that had triggered the malfunction: a potato clogging the lava recession signal.

Sam chose to ignore how accurately the potato was directly in the way of one of the observers and instead rushed down to the cell control room.

Tommy had been uncharacteristically quiet for a few hours now, and Sam was eager to finally get the boy out of the cell now. His constant screams for assistance were echoing through Sam’s mind, reminding him of the helpless days he’d spent tirelessly trying to find the issue.

But now, with the crisis averted, the cell could return to only holding one person, the person it was intended for, and the rambunctious, fiery blond boy could go back to building hotels, debating about women, and bringing an almost comforting sense of annoyance.

Sam approached the lava wall, the magma hissing and spitting, some droplets nearly falling directly on him.

He gently pressed the stone button on the wall. 

The creeper hybrid held his breath as the click of the receding droppers could barely be heard through the pops of the lava. It would take a little while for the thick magma to recede enough to move the bridge across, but it was only a little longer for the boy to be trapped.

“Tommy! Don’t worry bud, I’m gonna get you out of there, okay? I fixed the problem, and am lowering the lava as we speak! Just hang in there!”

There was no reply. Maybe the kid was just tired or asleep even. That would make the most sense for his silence.

The top of the lava came into view, revealing the ceiling covered with dispensers, and Sam began thrumming with excitement, bouncing in place on his four paws as his hand hovered over the button to send the bridge out once the lava was far down enough. But as the lava receded enough to look into the cell across from him, he saw the top of Dream’s head immediately, and sighed with annoyance, knowing he’d have to go through the process of making him go on the other side of the netherite barrier.

But when Dream’s face came into view, Sam’s stomach began to twist. Dream’s mask was broken, more so than it was before, revealing the right side of his face. He was grinning maniacally, red—Sam refused to believe it was blood—splattered on his face, and the rest of his body as it came into view. A poorly drawn crown was scratched into the porcelain above the smiley face, highlighted with red.

Denial shook through his body, and Sam physically shook his head as the cell opening was revealed completely. In one hand, Dream held a potato, the other hand was a fist, completely covered in- in red.

“Hello, Sam…” Dream’s voice was gravelly, beaten, and it broke, worn with lack of sufficient glasses of water. His clothes were more torn than Sam remembered, also drenched in red.

Tears clouded Sam’s vision as he shook his head again, more violently this time.

No, no. It was simply red paint. It couldn’t be blood. It wasn’t blood. It wasn’t blood. And that…

“No…” Sam choked out, his stomach twisting in pain as he was tempted to bend over and vomit into the lava below.

No, it wasn’t blood.

And that definitely wasn’t Tommy’s body, neck littered in bloody bruises and handprints, azure eyes sunken and dull, left limply at the back of the obsidian cell.

**Author's Note:**

> No regrets.


End file.
